Sirius James Lupin
by Loupiotte
Summary: Pourquoi certains deviennent des fantômes, et d'autres pas? Pourquoi Sirius a t il choisi de ne pas revenir? Pourquoi a t il continuer?  PAS DE SPOILERS TOME 7. Légère mention de slash.


**Sirius James lupin.**

Disclamer : les personnages sont à JK.Rowling… Sauf un ! Enfin, comme je n'ai pas lu le tome 7… à priori, sauf si elle l'a inventé entre temps.

Aucun spoiler sur le tome 7 :

Avertissement : mention très légère d'un couple Slash.

Couple :

Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks x Remus Lupin ( si si, c'est possible !)

Mot de l'auteur : Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit par rapport ç ce que dit nick-quasi-sans-tête dans l'ordre du phénix… Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

bonne lecture !!!

et, s'il vous plait, ne laissez pas de spoilers sur le tome 7 dans vos reviews ( je ne l'ai pas lu XD) mici!!!

* * *

Une colline ?

Sirius ne comprenait pas. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tôt, il se trouvait encore dans la chambre de la mort, combattant Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts en compagnie des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Et à présent, il se retrouvait sur une petite route de campagne, qui montait légèrement en direction d'un jardin d'enfant. Sirius fronça les sourcils. C'était bien étrange… Il pensait mourir, en tombant derrière le rideau… et à présent, il était là, vivant, du moins, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, dans un paysage si paisible qu'il en semblait mort, comme hors du temps, devant un après-midi ensoleillé tirant vers sa fin. Il lança un regard circulaire, comme s'il espérait ainsi trouver un moyen de revenir en arrière, de retrouver le tumulte de la bataille. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé au autres ? Il devait les retrouver, rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Mais, hélas, aucune échappatoire à cet endroit reposant ne semblait se profiler sous ses yeux. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de monter la petite pente en direction du jardin, espérant ainsi mieux voir les environs du sommet de cette petite colline.

Doucement, il avança et gravit le chemin, avant d'arriver au parc. Le jour déclinait à présent, et un léger vent frais vint ébouriffer ses cheveux mi-longs. C'est alors qu'un grincement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Un enfant était là, se balançant doucement sur la balançoire, remuant ses jambes en rythme, le regard fixé sur lui… Un regard bleu nuit terrifiant, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Sirius lui sourit, priant pour que ce dernier ne se rappelle pas que ses traits figuraient sur des milliers d'avis de recherche du ministère. Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas à son sourire. Il le détaillait toujours, d'un air grave, arrêtant sa balançoire, ses cheveux châtain foncé mi-longs voletant comme une auréole autour de son visage pâle et si délicat. On aurait dit un ange. Un petit ange perdu dans ce crépuscule sinistre.

Sirius ne perdit pas son sourire, malgré l'air si sérieux du petit garçon. Il semblait être le seul être humain dans les parages, à ce moment précis. Il s'avança alors vers lui, d'une démarche maladroite, nonchalante, mais toujours aussi charmante. Avec une certaine lenteur, comme s'il craignait d'effrayer un petit animal apeuré, il s'assit sur l'autre balançoire, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Qu'il lui était difficile de rester là, aussi calme, alors que ses amis étaient en train de se battre et de risquer leur vie ! que faisait-il là, lui ? Serait-il à jamais quelqu'un d'inutile ?

Il choisit cependant de mettre ses pensées de côtés. Pour revenir, il devait savoir au moins ce qui lui était arrivé, derrière ce rideau… il aurait du mourir ! Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait simplement là… avec cet enfant au regard profond, ce petit garçon bien intriguant et bien grave, pour un enfant si jeune, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans.

_« Bonjour… »_

Dit-il de sa voix suave et grave. Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il avait comprit rien qu'au regard de l'enfant qu'il ne lui en donnerait pas. Ce silence le mettait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel chez ce petit garçon, quelque chose de violent. Le ciel commençait à rougeoyer autour de son visage enfantin, renforçant cette étrange et sombre impression… Sirius en frissonna.

_« Tu sais où nous sommes ? »_

L'enfant le fixa, puis détourna la tête, pour regarder la direction d'où il venait. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il gardait sur son visage une expression adulte, si profondément mélancolique et sérieuse, que Sirius songea un instant à Lupin… Lupin, et son regard tout aussi bleu, tout aussi triste, tout aussi mature, même lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans. Un regard envoûtant, qui avait su le charmer dès leur première rencontre… Même s'il avait fallu plus de vingt à Sirius, pour se rendre compte de son pouvoir et de son emprise sur lui. Dans les ténèbres d'azkaban, c'était en effet à la lumière de ces deux iris et de ce sourire qu'il s'était raccroché… Il voulait tuer Peter, venger Lily et James… et protéger Lupin… Le revoir, et se faire pardonner. Se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas cru en lui, de l'avoir pensé traître, par peur de ses propres sentiments. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait… deux ans auprès de lui avait suffit… deux années à l'observer, à l'espérer, à l'aimer…

Et à vouloir le lui avouer…

Car Sirius avait séduit bien des cœurs ! Il ne s'y trompait pas : il savait reconnaître chaque regard, chaque rougeur sur les joues de ses victimes. Et ce fut avec joie qu'il les avait aperçu sur le visage de Remus… Un air rêveur vint s'emparer de ses yeux à cette pensée, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. L'enfant regardait toujours au loin…

La crainte s'empara alors de Sirius…

_« Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'enfant se retourna vers lui. Il releva son visage vers le sien, plongeant ce magnifique regard de nuit dans ses yeux ténébreux. Il hocha alors silencieusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

_« Oui », _

Souffla t-il simplement, mais sans crainte. Une simple constatation, teintée étrangement d'une pointe de regret. Il reporta alors son attention sur le sol, ou un papillon était venu butiner une fleur à demi fanée. Sirius plissa les yeux :

_« Tu n'as pas peur ? »_

L'enfant haussa les épaules, sans lui accorder plus d'attention que cela. Un grand malaise semblait s'emparait du cœur de Sirius. On aurait dit que le petit garçon boudait.

_« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu sais… Dis moi juste où nous sommes, et je partirai… »_

De nouveau, les deux perles saphir se relevèrent vers lui. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines et rosées, mais ce sourire était une pure déchirure de tristesse et de désillusion. Il n'avait plus rien d'un ange, désormais. Il était semblable à un martyr, à une victime désespérée attendant l'ultime coup de son bourreau…

_« C'est pas vrai… »_

Sirius fut un instant surpris, avant de reprendre, avec plus d'insistance :

_« Mais je t'assure ! Tu n'as rien à craindre… je… »_

L'enfant secoua la tête, ses boucles venant frôler ses joues :

_« Menteur…. »_

Sirius demeura silencieux. L'enfant ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Il se releva alors, se préparant à partir. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Il n'en tirerait rien, de toute façon. Mieux valait se mettre à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre, plus susceptible de lui indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait et, mieux encore, le moyen d'en repartir pour retourner se battre. Il avait mieux à faire qu'à flâner dans un jardin d'enfant en discutant avec un enfant têtu. Il commença alors à sortir du jardin d'enfant, lorsque la voix de l'enfant le rappela à l'ordre.

_« Tu es un menteur… »_

Répéta t-il obstinément, avant de relever vers lui un regard plein de larmes, qui ne coulaient pas…

_« Parce que tu es mon assassin… »_

Sirius sembla interloqué, et ne pu se contenir. Il se rapprocha de l'enfant en levant les mains, tentant de lui expliquer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais n'en trouvant ni la force, ni les mots.

_« Parce que si je te dis où nous sommes maintenant… tu me tueras… »_

L'enfant baissa à nouveau son visage. Sirius secoua la tête et s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Il était à présent intrigué… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet enfant… n'était pas un enfant.

_« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »_

De nouveau, le jeune garçon le fixa. Son regard était emprunt d'une sincérité touchante et troublante. Un nouveau sourire triste vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, aussi fragile que l'éclosion d'un coquelicot :

_« Parce que je le sais, voilà tout ! »_

Cette rencontre revêtait peu à peu au yeux de Sirius tout son caractère fantastique. Il commençait à comprendre que, même s'il quittait le petit jardin, il ne trouverait personne d'autre pour lui indiquer son chemin. Cette enfant étrange était la clef de ce monde… de son monde. Sirius s'agenouilla alors face à lui, pour être à sa hauteur, et l'empêcher de fuir son regard en fixant ses chaussures, ou le coucher du soleil.

_« Mais… qui es tu ? »_

L'enfant sourit à nouveau.

_« Tu en as mis du temps à me poser cette question… LA bonne question… »_

Il sauta alors de sa balançoire, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. Son visage s'orna alors d'un sourire radieux. Il ouvrit grand ses bras, et se précipita vers le descendant de la famille Black. Mais jamais son corps n'entra en contact avec le prisonnier d'Akaban. Au lieu de cela, il le traversa, comme s'il n'était qu'une masse inconsistante, et se jeta dans les bras d'un homme du même âge, aux cheveux châtains et au regard aussi bleu que le sien. Des cicatrices barraient un visage fatigué, qui ne manqua pas pour autant de s'illuminer au contact de l'enfant.

_« Où étais tu, chenapan ! Ta mère te cherchait de partout ! »_

Remus… Jamais il n'avait semblé si heureux. Il y avait sur ses traits usés une expression de bonheur et de tendresse que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Sirius se releva, et se dirigea vers son ami…

_« Ah ! Remus ! Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce que tout cela ve… »_

Mais il ne finit par sa phrase. Remus ne l'écouta pas. Il lui passa à travers le corps comme l'enfant l'avait fait, ignorant totalement sa présence…

_« Remus ? »_

Appela doucement Sirius, fixant son ami. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Et Sirius comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Remus lui tournait le dos, tout occupé à prendre cette enfant dans ces bras… Cet enfant qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui, les mêmes cheveux… cet enfant qui le fixait d'un air grave… et soudain, Sirius comprit…

Cet enfant, c'était sa mort à lui…

C'était ce que son regard, par-dessus l'épaule de son père, lui criait. Un regard grave, loin des étreintes que lui prodiguait le loup-garou. L'enfant le voyait. Il le fixait lui… et son regard criait… Il lui criait en silence _« regarde moi… si tu reviens, tu me tueras… regarde moi… »_

Sirius reporta son attention sur le visage radieux de Remus… sur ce crissement de pas, derrière lui… sur Tonks qui, doucement, s'approchait, et venait caresser la joue de son petit garçon avant d'effleurer de ses lèvres celles de Lupin….

Ce que cet enfant lui montrait, c'était le choix qu'il avait à faire…

C'était ce qu'il adviendrait de Remus, sans lui. S'il ne revenait pas. S'il ne franchissait pas à nouveau l'arcade. S'il ne laissait pas sur cette terre cette infime empreinte de lui-même qui aurait condamné Remus à l'aimer, et à ne plus jamais vivre. Son choix… partir, ou rester…

Il était bel et bien mort. Il était derrière le rideau. Et maintenant, il devait choisir : revenir, ou continuer…

Il regarda la petite famille… Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'enfant, et de Remus. Ainsi donc, il l'avait oublié… Il l'aimait, elle… elle, et ce petit ange. Il ne semblait plus avoir de place dans sa vie, même pour un grand chien noir… Qu'avait-il à lui offrir, lui, en comparaison du sourire de cette enfant, de la tendresse de cette mère, de la chaleur de son foyer qui irradiait jusqu'à son visage autrefois si morose ?

Un reflet de vie… la pâleur d'un mort… La tristesse d'étreintes qu'ils ne s'offriraient jamais. Remus semblait vivre. Il semblait si heureux… Il n'avait plus cette mélancolie. Il ne semblait même plus résider en lui l'ombre d'un de ses souvenirs.

Sirius black, était tombé dans l'oubli…

Il devait continuer…

Sirius fixa encore une fois l'enfant, son beau visage, son air si grave, ce regard qu'il lui rendait, mille fois plus intense que le sien, morne et fatigué. Il allait vivre… et lui allait mourir.

Il avait compris…. Alors, c'était peut-être cela, mourir ? Choisir de revenir ou pas ? C'était juste ce petit moment, qui devait faire tout basculer ? C'était ça, son choix ? Voir un morceau d'une vie où l'on n'est plus, et choisir d'y revenir, ou pas ?

Il posa ses yeux sur le sol, et aperçu alors un chemin qu'il n'avait pas aperçu à son arrivée, une route qui semblait menée à l'opposée de l'endroit d'où il venait, au delà de toute vision, et de toute limite. C'était étrange, il était persuadé que le chemin s'arrêtait à ce jardin d'enfant… Où pouvait-il bien mener ? Peut-être à un endroit où il aurait davantage sa place… ou il pourrait se reposer, et attendre… Et l'attendre.

Alors, sans un mot, et sans un bruit, Sirius descendit la petite colline.

Il faisait froid cette nuit là. Dans le crépuscule touchant à sa fin, son ombre s'allongeait jusqu'à l'engloutir. Bientôt, l'enfant ne vit plus que les ténèbres et le néant, autour de la fine silhouette qui s'éloignait inlassablement… Puis, plus rien. Sirius Black venait de vivre son crépuscule, il avait fait son choix…

Peut-être un peu trop vite… songea le petit garçon….

Car s'il était resté, il aurait vu Lupin enfouir son visage dans le coup de son fils, il aurait de nouveau rencontré son infini tristesse, son désespoir, décuplés par les années écoulées depuis ce jour, au ministère de la magie… il ne serait sans doute pas parti...

_« Sirius… »_

Il aurait entendu ce prénom, prononcé comme une supplique, comme si, à travers son enfant, il rêvait de voir réapparaître le sourire magnifique de son vieil ami… Et il l'aurait vu serrer son fils avec désespoir.

L'enfant se décolla légèrement de la poitrine de son père, qui lui sourit. Il paraissait si triste. Remus caressa la joue pâle du jeune garnement dans un geste affectueux, puisant dans ce simple geste la force de rester…

_« Ne nous fait plus jamais une peur pareille, Sirius James Lupin… »_

Dit-il sur un ton faussement sévère, avant de le reposer au sol et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux mi-longs…

Non, jamais Remus n'avait pu oublié Sirius…Tout comme jamais il ne serait heureux, car il n'avait vécu que pour lui… Cet enfant était tout ce qui le raccrochait à la vie. Sa malédiction. Ce qui l'empêchait lui aussi, de prendre le même chemin que Sirius… de continuer ailleurs… C'était l'incarnation d'une vie manquée…et en même temps, sa plus belle réussite.

Le jour s'éteignit pour laisser s'allumer les étoiles, et l'illusion se dissipa. La famille disparut, et Sirius cessa de marcher dans les ténèbres… Il s'évapora, comme un songe… Il ne reviendrait pas…

Et Derrière le voile, dans le ministère de la magie, Harry l'attendait encore…

* * *

Petit one-shot fini !!! Une review ? ( chibi-eyes…) j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir!

Je sais, c'est fleur bleue… (j'aime pas les fleurs bleues…) désolée…


End file.
